Was wir alleine nicht schaffen
by Manik-Xolo
Summary: Das letzte Schuljahr von Lily Evans und den schrecken aller Lehrer, den Maruader
1. Mitternachtsgedanken

Was wir alleine nicht schaffen, schaffen wir dann zusammen

**1. Mitternachtsgedanken**  
Hell leuchtete der Mond über Warley, einen kleinen Ort in der Nähe Londons.  
Es schien als würde die Bewohner tief und fest zu schlafen.  
Naja fast alle, in einen kleinen Haus am Stadtrand saß eine junge Frau am Fenster und starte in die Dunkelheit. Ihre leuchtend Grüne Augen wanderten am Himmel entlang, als würde sie versuchen die Sterne zu zählen. Ab und zu viel ihr eine Strähne ihres feuerrotes Haares ins Gesicht, welche sie geschickt wieder auf Seite puste.  
In der Ferne konnte man die Kirchturmglocken Mitternacht schlagen hören. Lily erschrak aus ihren Träumen und wand ihren Blick von dem Sternenhimmel ab.  
Ein kleines lächeln huschte über ihrem Gesicht.  
In genau 11 Stunden würde sie im Hogwarts Express sitzen und ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnen.

Hogwarts war für Lily der bezaubernde Ort auf der ganzen Welt. Bei diesen Gedanken musste sie immer das schmunzeln Anfangen, denn Zaubern beschrieb Hogwarts genau.  
Denn Lily war keine normale junge Frau, nein Lily war eine Hexe.  
Nein nicht so eine die wir aus den Märchenbüchern kennen. Sie hatte weder eine Warze an der Nase, oder sonst wo an ihren Körper, noch hatte sie fettiges schwarzes Haar. Diese Aufgabe überlies sie lieber Severus Snape. Ein Slytherin aus ihren Jahrgang.

Doch eine kleine Gemeinsamkeit wie die Hexen aus den Büchern hatte Lily, zwar eine Pechrabenschwarzen Kater „Lee". Lee war ein herzensguter Kater. Total verschmust und lieb. Doch mit 4 Personen schien er überhaupt nicht klar zu kommen.

Die erste wäre Lilys große Schwester Petunia, früher kamen Lily und Petunia super miteinander aus. Klar gab es mal Streitereien, aber unter Schwestern war das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber als Petunia einmal nach einem Streit mit Lily plötzlich eine Warze genau auf der Nasenspitze hatte, war alles irgendwie anders. Als Lily dann an ihren 11. Geburtstag von einer Eule einen dicken Brief aus Pergamentpapier kam, in den stand das Lily eine Hexe sei und ab dem 1. September nach Hogwarts ginge um dort Zaubern zu lernen, hatte Lily plötzlich keine große Schwester mehr. Das machte Petunia ihr in voller Lautstärke klar. Im ersten Moment dachte Lily, Petunia meint es nicht so, aber nach wenigen Wochen wurde ihr klar, dass ihre große Schwester das vollkommen ernst gemeint hat. Petunia weigerte sich mit Lily in einem Raum aufzuhalten, mit Lily zu reden oder den gleichen Gegenstand anzufassen den Lily in der handhatte, bevor sie ihn desinfiziert hatte.

Die anderen drei die Lee nicht ausstehen konnten waren drei der Marauder. Die wohl nervigsten, kindischsten, arrogantesten Jungs auf der Welt. Sie heckten am laufenden Band neue streiche aus, verhexten jüngere Mitschüler, reizten die Lehrer, streiften durch das Schloss als wären sie die Herrscher Hogwarts. Nicht mal vor Dumbledore, den Schulleiter hatten sie Respekt. So hatte Dumbledore jedes Jahr zu Schulbeginn sein Festmahl im Bart kleben. Was die Sache aber noch schlimmer machte. Dumbledore schien sich über die vier Jungs zu amüsieren.

Die Marauder bestanden aus dem Schönling Sirius Black, der jede Woche mindesten eine neue Freundin hatte. Lily wundert sich ob er nicht langsam mal alle Mädels aus Hogwarts durch hatte. Die Blacks waren eine der angesehensten Schwarzmagischten Familien in England. Sie vielen aus allen Wolken als Sirius nach Gryffindor kam und nicht wie alle aus seiner Familie nach Slytherin.

Dann war da Peter Pettigrew. Ein kleiner, dollpatischer Junge, der laut von sich gab, welche Lily stark an eine Maus erinnerte. Das könnte auch der Grund sein wieso Lee Peter immer jagt. Ja ihr habt richtig gelesen ein kleiner Kater jagt einen kleinen runden Jungen durch den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily verstand nie warum Peter mit jemand wie die Marauder befreundet war. Sie verstand auch nicht wieso er überhaupt in Gryffindor war, oder in Hogwarts, denn zaubern konnte man das nicht wirklich nennen was er da machte. Ohne seine besten Freunde wäre er wohl heute noch in der ersten Klasse 

Nummer drei im Bunde war James Potter. Schon bei dem Klang seines Namens würde Lily am liebsten ihren Kopf gegen eine Mauer schlagen. James war genauso wie sein bester Freund Sirius der Frauenschwarm Hogwarts, des weiteren war er auch noch Sucher in der Hausmannschaft Gryffindors. Er hatte schwarzes Haar das ihn wie wild vom Kopf abstand und sobald er mit Lily sprach fuhr er sich immer mit der Hand durch und verwuschelt es so noch mehr. Wobei mit Lily sprechen wohl etwas übertrieben klang. Er reizte sie immer wieder aufs neue. Es verging keinen Tag an dem Lily James nicht am liebsten im See ertränkt hätte. Jedes mal wenn er sie sah, fragte er Lily ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Und das schon seit der 5. Klasse. Lily hatte am Anfang die Hoffnung dass er es nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufgeben würde, aber anscheinend hat James mehr Ausdauer wie ihr lieb war.

Zu guter letzt hätten wir Remus Lupin. Dieser war ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Junge. Er war nicht schüchtern. Er war mutig und hatte irgendwas Wildes an sich. Lily schätze ihn sehr, und Remus war auch der Marauder den Lee mochte. Er versuchte immer wieder Sirius, James und „den schatten", wie Lily und ihre Freundinnen Peter immer nannten, zu bändigen doch schaffen tut er es nicht immer. Remus und Lily wurden im 5. Jahr von Dumbledore zu Vertrauensschüler ernannt. Wohl etwas in der Hoffnung die Marauder etwas abzuschrecken, doch es erwies sich als Schuss in den Ofen heraus. Klar nahm Remus seine Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler ernst, doch er schaffte es auch nicht seien freunde davon abzuhalten, den Slytherinsgemeinschaftsraum in ein Haifischbecken zu verwandeln. Zwar musste man zu James und Sirius Verteidigung sagen, dass die Haie zahm waren, aber trotzdem durften sie für das letzte halbe Jahr jeden Abend nachsitzen.

Zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin herrscht ein unübersehlicher Krieg. Für den Slytherin waren nur Reinblütler es wert an Hogwarts zu lernen. Schlammblütler wie sie Hexen und Zaubere nannten die keine magischen Eltern hatten, hätten laut ihnen nie von der Zauberwelt erfahren dürfen. Lily bekam immer wieder denn Hass von den Schülern aus Slytherin zu spüren. Denn sie war Muggelgeborene. Sie hat im 2. Schuljahr aufgehört die Beleidigungen oder Angriffe zu zählen. Lily musste sich aber leider eingestehen das vor allem James sich immer wieder für sie eingesetzt hat, und jeden der es nur wagte sie wegen ihrer Abstammung zu beleidigen, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Am meisten litt darunter auch Severus Snape. Dieser hat Lily in der 3. Klasse „Schlammblut" auf die Stirn gezaubert. Egal was Lily versuchte sie bekam es nicht ab. Erst als James Severus vor der ganzen Schule blamiert hat, so dass er absofort nur noch Snievellus genannt wird, nahm Severus wieder den Zauber von Lily.

Leise lachte Lily auf. Sie würde es zwar niemals zugeben, aber tief im inneren mochte sie die Jungs schon. Ok den Schatten vielleicht nicht. James und Sirius waren vielleicht die größten Scherzkeks die es auf dem Planten gab, aber im Grunde waren sie zwei herzensgute Menschen. Sie fragt sich so oder so wieso die Marauder Snape noch nie vom Astronomieturm haben fallen lassen, obwohl sie es schon bestimmt eine Millionen mal angekündigt haben.

Gedankenverloren blickte Lily wieder aus dem Fenster. Ihr Blick wanderte die Straße entlang und blieb kurz am nahe liegenden Waldrand hängen. Als sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete glaubte sie in ein Gebüsch auf der anderen Straßenseite einen Hirsch und Hund zu sehen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und fragte sich ob sie nun auch Halluzinationen hat. Als Lily die Augen wieder öffnete bewegte sich das Gebüsch sachte im Wind, aber von einen Hirsch und einen Hund war weit und breit keine Spur.  
Gähnend beschloss Lily das es wohl das Beste sein jetzt ins Bett zu gehen.   
Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt schlief sie tief und fest.


	2. Der erste September

Am morgen des 1. September strahlte Lily mit der Sonne um die wette. Zum zehnten mal kontrollierte sie, ob auch all ihre Sachen verstaut sind. Es kam der jungen Hexe vor, als würde die Zeit mit Absicht so langsam vergehen, nur um sie zu ärgern. Schon komisch das sich jemand so drauf freute wieder zu Schule zu gehen. Aber Hogwarts war ja auch keine normale Schule. Lily liebte das bunte treiben dort, das Essen in der großen Halle, den Unterricht mit den verschiedenen Häusern. Lily fühlte sich dort pudelwohl, sie fühlte sich dort zuhause. Und insgeheim fühlte sie sich dort geborgener und sicherer als hier bei ihrer Familie.

In Hogwarts hatte Lily ihre eigene „Familie", so wie sie ihre Freunde gerne nannte. Lily gehörte in Hogwarts zwar nicht zu den „coolen", aber auch nicht zu den Unbeliebten. Sie hatte einen kleinen festen Freundeskreis, und dank Potter wurde ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als ihr eigentlich lieb war.

Bevor Lily wusste das sie eine Hexe ist, ging sie auf der Primar School hier in Warley  
Lily hat sich dort nie wohl gefühlt und hatte nie wirklich Freunde. Die anderen Schüler tuschelten hinter ihren Rücken und bezeichneten sie immer als merkwürdig und anders. Lily konnte nie verstehen wieso sie anders wie ihre Klassenkameraden sein sollte. Sie war doch ein ganz normales Mädchen.

Am schlimmsten wurde es aber in der 4. Klasse als Lily und Monika Davis sich stritten. Monika hat Lilys Glücksbringer geklaut und ihn irgendwo versteckt. Als sie Lily nicht sagen wollte wo sie den Glücksbringer hin hat, wurde Lily wütend. Auf einmal sah sie nur noch verschwommen und hatte das Gefühl sie würde innerlich verbrennen, so brodelte es in ihr. Als sie wieder klar sehen und denken konnte, schrie Monika wie am Spies. Ihr geliebtes langes Haar war plötzlich mindestens um 20cm kürzer und total verfilzt, so dass es ausgesehen hat, als ob ein Vogel sich darin ein Nest gebaut hat. Was die Sache nicht gerade einfacher machte, war das Monika mit dieser Frisur noch Wochenlang rum gelaufen ist bzw. musste. Lily war der Meinung, wenn es ganz ruhig im Klassenzimmer war konnte man ein leises Vogelzwitschern hören. 

So sehnte sich Lily dem Ende der Primar School zu. Sie würde dann endlich auf eine neue Schule in London gehen und dort vielleicht auch Freunde finden. Auf eine neue Schule kam sie zwar dann, Freunde fand sie auch, aber die Schule lag auf jedenfalls nicht in London. Und diese Schule war auf keinen fall so wie sich es sich vorgestellt hat. 

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter drang von unten zu ihr hinauf, um ihr zu sagen, dass es Zeit wurde loszugehen. Eilig schnappte sie sich den Katzenkorb und lief die Treppe nach unten. Unterwegs Stoss sie fast ihren Vater die Treppen runter, der ihren schweren Koffer holen wollte.  
Nachdem alles im Auto verstaut war, fuhren Lily und ihre Eltern los. Als Lily sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte, konnte sie sehen wie Petunia vorsichtig hinter dem Vorhang ihres Zimmers rausspitzte. Die Stunde nach London kam Lily wie eine ganze Weltreise vor, sie wollte schon ihren Vater fragen, ob er nicht in die Falsche Richtung fährt, als sie die ersten Hochhäuer Londons erblickte. Ihr Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen. Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Augenblicke bis sie den Bahnhof erreicht hatten. Lily war immer noch so nervös wie vor 7 Jahren, als sie das erstes mal nach Hogwarts fuhr.

Wie überwältigt sie doch war. Menschen im komischen Unhängen, Eulen, und Zaubere die plötzlich aus den nichts erschienen. Die Zugfahrt verging für Lily wie im flug. Sie saß mit Remus in einen Abteil. Seine Eltern waren Zauberer und somit wusste er viel mehr über diese „Welt" als Lily. Gespannt saugte sie jedes seiner Worte in sich auf. Als Remus ihr von den vier verschiedenen Häuers in Hogwarts erzählte, war Lily sich sicher nach Ravenclaw zu kommen. Slytherin war für sie außer Frage, da wie Remus erzählte sie nur Reinblütler aufnahmen und ansonsten hatte er nichts gutes über dieses Haus zu berichten, für Gryffindor war sie zu feige, denn Lily war auf keinen fall Mutig, und nach Remus reden kamen noch Hufflepuff nur Dummköpfe. Oh wie Lily hoffte nicht nach Hufflepuff zu kommen.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam den Ende zu, als der Zug immer langsamer wurde. Ein riesiger Mann, der sich später als warmherziger Wildhüter Hagrid rausstellte brachte die Erstklässler zu einem See, über dem sie mit kleinem Boot fuhren. Als Lily das erste mal Hogwarts vor sich sah, stoppte ihr Atem, es war so groß, so unbeschreiblich. Eine etwas ältere Frau mit strengem Zopf nahm sie entgegen. Lily wusste nicht wie lange die Erstklässler warten mussten bis die Frau die neugierigen Neuankömmlinge schließlich in die große Hall führte, in der bereites die höheren Jahrgangsstufen saßen.

Die Auswahlzermonie begann und Lily war von den Sprechenden Hut faszzienierd. Naja eigentlich fand sie diesen kleinen zerknautschten Hut eher lustig. Die ersten Schüler wurden aufgerufen. Und dann wurde ihr Namen ausgerufen: Evans Lily

Vorsichtig lief sie nach vorne und bekam den Hut auf dem Kopf. Lily betet das er sie nach Ravenclaw und nicht nach Hufflepuff steckte. Plötzlich fing der Hut an zu sprechen, aber anscheint verstand nur sie ihn. „Hmm, nach Ravenclaw willst du. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Für Hufflepuff steckt zu viel Durst nach Wissen in dir. Große Macht könnte Slytherin dir verleiden", überlegte der Hut weiter.

Lily stockte der Atem. Wütend dachte sie, wenn dieser alte Hut sie nach Slytherin stecke, würde sie ihn eigenhändig wiederverwehrten.  
Leise lachte der Hut auf „Ah, die schlummert wohl mehr in dir als die zu wissen scheinst. Ich glaube das beste ist ich steck dich nach Gryffindor" das letzte Wort verkündete er das alle in der großen Halle es hören konnte. Irritiert lies sich Lily am Gryffindortisch nieder.

Bis heute verstand Lily nicht wieso der sprechende Hut sie nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat. Erst als ihr Vater vor dem Bahnhof anhielt wachte sie aus ihren Tagträumen auf und sprang voller Elan aus dem Auto.


	3. Lily verrückt oder sind es alle anderen?

**3. Lily verrückt oder sind es alle anderen?**

Da war er, Kings Cross, Hauptbahnhof von London. Lily liebte dieses alte Gebäude. Schnell holte sie einen Gepäckwagen damit ihr Vater den schweren Koffer drauf platzieren konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis der große sperrige Koffer endlich auf den viel zu kleinen Wagen stand. Oben auf den Koffer thronte Lee in seiner Box, uns beobachte kritisch das treiben um sich. Lily konnte es kaum noch abwarten zum letzten mal in den Hogwarts Express zu steigen.

Geschickt schlängelte sie den Gepäckwagen durch die Menschenmengen. Hin und wieder forderte sie ihre Eltern auf etwas schneller zu laufen, damit sie pünktlich zum Zug kommt. Kaum auszudenken was passiert wenn sie als Schulsprecherin den Zug verpassen würde.

Plötzlich kreuzte ein schwarzer Hund Lilys Weg, sie konnte gerade noch einen Zusammenprall verhindern. Erleichtert den Hund nicht mit den schweren Gepäckwagen angefahren zu haben blickte Lily ihn hinterher. Er lief freudig einem älteren Ehepaar hinterher und trug einen kleinen Koffer im Maul. Lily musste auflachen. Manche Menschen kommen echt auf die verrücktesten Ideen. Sie sah den Hund einiger Zeit nach, bis er verschwunden war. Doch keine 2min später tauchte plötzlich Sirius Black auf. In seiner Hand trug er einen magischen verkleinerten Koffer. Der so klein war das nicht mal ein paar Socken darin Platz hatten. Genervt schüttelte Lily den Kopf, dieser Kerl musste wirklich immer auffallen, und das die nicht Magischen Menschen so auf ihn aufmerksam wurden, war ihn anscheinend egal.

Ach was regt sie sich eigentlich so auf. Für Muggel war es ja nichts außergewöhnliches ein 17. jährigen Jungen mit einen Minikoffer durch eine Wand laufen sehen. Doch schnell wurde Lily aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es schoss durch ihren Kopf wie ein Klatscher über das Quidditchfeld. Wenn Black hier war, konnte Potter nicht weit sein. Und Potter wäre die letzte Person die Lily nun sehen wollte.

So schnell es mit den sperrigen Gepäckwagen ging machte Lily sich davon. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Uhr und überrascht stellte sie fest, das es erst 10.30Uhr war, und ihr Vater also doch keine halbe Weltreise gemacht hat.

Etwas abseits vom Durchgang zum Gleis 9 3/4 blieb Lily stehen um sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden. Nach zahlreichen Umarmungen, Küsschen, Tränen (von ihrer Mutter) und dem Versprechen sich regelmäßig zu melden verschwand sie durch die Absperrung.

Und nun stand er vor ihr. In seine ganzen bracht. Der Scharlochrote Hogwarts Express. Ohne ihren Blick von der Log abzuwenden griff sie ihn ihre Jackentasche und holte das Schulsprecherabzeichen raus. Geschickte befestigte sie es an ihre Jacke.

Lily wand ihren Blick nun vom Zug ab und lies ihren Blick über den Bahnsteig schweifen, in der Hoffnung einer ihrer Freundinnen zu entdecken. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest das Kirsten, Sarah & Diana wohl noch nicht da sind. Also entschloss Lily sich, wenigsten schon mal ein Abteil zu belegen, damit sie später nicht bei irgendwelchen Nervensägen sitzen müssen.

Entschlossen schnappte sie dich den Katzenkorb und stellte Lee als erstes im Abteil ab, sozusagen als Wachkatze, wenn sie schon kein Hund hatte. Gut gelaunt sprang sie wieder aus den Zug und wollte sich den Koffer vornehmen, doch das stellte sich als größeres Problem da. Denn dieser Koffer war schwer, um genau zu sein sehr schwer sogar. Um ehrlich zu sein, Lily konnte ich nicht mal einen Millimeter bewegen. Nun verstand Lily auch wieso ihre Freundinnen in den vergangen Jahren immer Jungs aus der Oberstufe gefragt haben ob sie ihnen vielleicht die Koffer in den Zug bringen konnte. Die meisten waren meist auch noch so freundlich und hoben die monströsen Koffer in die Gebäckablage.

Genervt lehnte sie sich am Zug an und starrte ihren Koffer böse an, in der Hoffnung er würde sich von alleine erheben.

Und da plötzlich erhob sich der Koffer. Doch nicht wie Lily erhofft hatte von alleine. Jemand hob den Koffer und trug ihn Richtung Zug. Entgeistert starrt Lily den Fremden hinterher. Lily konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen und er trug eine Wollmütze. Schnell eilte sie ihn hinterher. Als der Fremde den Koffer auf dem Gang abstellte, stellte Lily sich neben ihn und strahlte ihn freundlich an. Artig bedankte sie sich bei ihn. Als der Fremde Junge, oder besser gesagt, fast Mann aufsah, verschlug es Lily die Sprache, und ihr Gesicht machte bestimmt alles anders als lächeln. Der hilfsbereite fremde war niemand geringeres als James Potter.

Immer noch entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, als seine Stimme sie aus ihrer Starre riss. „In welchem Abteil bist du? Ich heb deinen Koffer am besten auch noch in die Gepäckablage, abgesehen du hast nichts dagegen!" Immer noch sprachlos nickte Lily und deutete auf das Abteil neben ihr. James schob die Tür auf und wuchtete den Koffer auf die Ablage. Nun betrat auch Lily das Abteil und versuchte so freundlich wie es ging sich bei James zu bedanken. Sie war sich sicher nun knallrot im Gesicht zu werden und machte sich schon darauf gefasst ein dummes Kommentar von James zu ernten. Doch dieser lächelte sie nur kurz freundlich an „Kein Problem Lily", und schon war er aus der Tür verschwunden.

Immer noch irritiert stand Lily im Abteil und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. War das gerade wirklich James Potter gewesen?

Kein dummer Spruch?

Seit wann machte James etwas Selbstloses?

Oder hatte er etwa ihren Koffer verzaubert?

Oder vielleicht das Abteil!

Keine billige Anmache?

Seit wann nannte er sie Lily?

Kein Versuch sie zu überreden mit ihm auszugehen?

Und was war das für ein Blick den er drauf hatte?

So warm, so zärtlich, so ehrlich, so Nicht –James-Haft.

Seit wann kann James Potter anders als Arrogant, Herunterlassend, Belustigend usw. schauen?

Ob er wohl einen geheimen Zwillingsbruder hatte? Der Jahre lang im Keller eingesperrt war damit niemand ihn sehen konnte. So wie beim „Mann mit der eisernen Maske"

Und jemand kam und hat den guten Zwillingsbruder aus seinem Verlies befreit und mit dem Bösen Bruder, in diesen Fall James, ausgetauscht!

* * *

Huch mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen das ich als Sprache englisch eingestellt habe schäm

LEJPFAN: Danke für dein Review klar schreib ich warum Lily in Gryffindor gelandet ist ;) kannst ja schon mal Vermutungen aufstellen hehe

ChrissiTine: Oh Sorry das es unklar war, dass Lily an ihre erste Zugfahrt dachte. Hmm, ich wollte erst mal die Charaktere vorstellen, bevor ich in die Geschichte einsteige ;) vielen dank für den Review


	4. Der Schock des Jahrtausends

**4. Der Schock des Jahrtausends**

Immer noch total irritiert stand Lily in dem Abteil. Erst as Lee sich bemerkbar machte, schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. James Potter hat sie überrascht. Und das im Positiven Sinne.

Gedankenverloren streichelte sie ihren Kater über den Kopf und bemerkte so nicht, das die Abteilungstür aufgeschoben wurde und ihre drei Freundinnen das Abteil betraten. Erst nachdem sie unsanft geschüttelt wurde, blickte sie auf.

Nach dem die vier sich ausgiebig begrüßt hatten, kehrte vorübergehend wieder etwas ruhe ein.

Es gab ja so viel was die vier zu besprechen haben. Etwas traurig blickte Lily ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen an. Wegen diesem Ding müsse sie später noch die Vertrauensschüler einweisen, mit dem Schulsprecher organisatorisches besprechen und zu guter Letzt im Zug Rundgänge machen. Oh wie sie sich drauf freute von Erstklässlern gelöchert zu werden.

In den letzten Jahren ihres Vertrauensschüler sein, durfte sie die Neuankömmlinge vor allem beruhigen. Da eine bestimmt 4 Köpfige Truppe, die zufälliger weise im gleichen Haus und Jahrgang wie Lily waren, den Erstklässlern Horrorgeschichten erzählt habe. Von „Dumbledore seine Nase grad zaubern" bis hin zu einen Kampf mit einem dreiköpfigen Hund war alles dabei.

„Lily wo bist du denn heut mit deinen Gedanken?", Diana wedelte mit ihrer dünnen Hand vor Lilys Gesicht rum. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten sie belustigten an.

„Ach ich hab mir nur überlegt wer wohl Schulsprecher ist", antwortet Lily

„Hoffentlich keiner aus Slytherin", kreischte Kirsten, die einen leichten Drang zur Dramatik hat, und des Öfteren von Sirius als Drama-Queen bezeichnet wird. Was Kirsten meinst noch mehr aus der Ruhe bringt. Da sie, laut ihrer Ansicht, doch eine ausgeglichene Person ist.

„Ich hoffe eigentlich, dass es Remus ist", gab Lily zu. Remus war der einzigste Rumtreiber mit dem Lily klar kam. Die zwei waren ab der 5.Klasse zusammen Vertrauensschüler. Dumbledore hat bei ihm wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen.

„Naja aber es werden wohl kaum zwei Gryffindors Schulsprecher, und außerdem ist Remus doch viel zu oft nicht da. Ich mein der Schulsprecher kann doch nicht alle paar Wochen für ein paar Tage im Krankenflügel liegen, oder nach Hause fahren." Widersprach Sarah, der Ruhige pol der kleinen Mädchen Truppe.

„Ach wir werden schon sehen", beendete Diana, das Gespräch, „was will wichtiger ist" Sie machte eine bedeutensschwere Pause.

„Wir fahren jetzt schon seit ca.10 und Potter war noch nicht einmal da, um Lily zu fragen, ob sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen will."

„Er…" setzte Lily an, doch wurde von Kirsten unterbrochen

„Er und sein genauso dämlicher Freund Black werden wahrscheinlich den Zug verpasste haben, mich wunder es so wieso, wie sie es pünktlich zum Zug schaffen"

„Oder sie sind endlich von der Schule geflogen" gab Diana von sich.

„Oder sie hecken nur was aus", ängstlich schaute Kirsten sich um

„oder" unterbrach Sarah die zwei. „James hat begriffen, dass es nichts bringt, wenn er Lily am laufenden Band fragt"

Kirsten und Diana warfen Sarah böse blicke zu, doch bevor die beiden etwas sagen konnte ergriff Lily schnell das Wort

„Er war schon hier"

Erschrocken blickten ihre Freundinnen sie an.  
"Wie er war schon hier?", bohrte Diana nach

„Ach komm schon Lily lass dir doch nicht alles aus dem Zauberhut ziehen, sonst bekommen wir auch immer stundenlang beschrieben wie er dich aus der Haut hat fahren lassen." Kirsten stieß ihr mit dem Zeigefinger in die Seite.

„Naja er hat meinen Koffer hier rein gebracht, und das war dann auch"

„Wie das war's dann? Du meinst er hat dich versucht anzubaggern?" Diana blickte sie kritisch an

„Nein! Er hat wie schon gesagt mein Koffer hier rein gebracht und ist dann wieder verschwunden", lachte Lily.

„Du meinst er war in diesen Abteil?" Kirsten ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ja!" Lily blickte sie verständnislos an.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang diese aus.

„OH mein Gott wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wer weis was er dieses mal angestellt hat. Ich will nicht schon wieder Schwimmhäute haben. Das letzte mal hat es fast 2 Tage gedauert bis ich sie wieder los hatte."

„Beruhig dich Kirsten, er wird schon nichts gemacht haben" versuchte Sarah ihre aufgebrachte Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Ach ja und was macht dich da so sicher?" giftete die angesprochene sie an.  
"Ganz einfach, weil sein Streich ja auch Lily treffen könnte. Und das wäre das letzte was er wollte."

Kirsten öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern. Lies es dann aber doch bleiben, und setzte sich übervorsichtig auf ihren Platz zurück. Immer noch kritisch blickte sie sich im Abteil um.

„Lily, du musst sowieso damit rechnen, dass James sich in diesen Jahr wohl noch mehr anstrengen wird wie sonst" wand Sarah sich nun an Lily.

„Was wieso?" fassungslos blickte Lily Sarah an. Noch mehr? Ich mein was kann die wöchentliche Eule mit Pralinen, einmal im Monat einen Strauß Rosen und die täglichen Flirtversuche, noch übertreffen. Ihr graut schreckliches.

„Naja das ist immerhin unser letztes Jahr, und wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das ihr euch nach der Schule noch seht?"

„Wie ich Potter kenne, öfter als mir lieb ist" antworte Lily in einen weinerlichen Ton.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr verabschiedet Lily sich von ihren Freundinnen. Es wird Langsamzeit das sie sich mit den Schulsprecher trifft, damit die zwei organisatorisches Besprechen

„Wieso verdammt noch mal besteht Dumbledore eigentlich darauf dass wir dieses Jahr schon die ganzen Feste und Veranstaltungen im Zug planen." Schimpfte Lily und rannte in jemand rein.

„Hey Hey, Evans nicht so stürmisch, du wirst deinen Jamsie schon noch früh genug sehen"

„Black hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, ich kann auf deinem Busenfreund bestens verzichten."

Ohne noch weiter auf das Gelache von Black zu warten, ging sie weiter.

Nur noch wenige Meter und sie hat das Schulsprecherabteil erreicht. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie nervös. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Abteil, welches auf den ersten Blick leer zu sein scheint. Doch als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, sah sie dass jemand im Sessel am Fenster sah.

„Auf in den Kampf" dachte sie und setzte ihr Sonntagslächeln auf.

„Hallo ich bin Lily Evans" sie streckte der angesprochenen Person die Hand entgegen.

Diese zuckte zusammen und blickte sie erschrocken an.

Auch Lily zuckte zusammen und taumelte ein par schritte zurück. Vor ihr saß kein geringere als James Potter.

Lily wollte etwas sagen, schreien. Doch sie stand nur da und starrte James an.

Nach ein paar Minuten, hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst.

„Vom wenn hast du das Abzeichen geklaut?"

James lächelte „Geklaut ist das passende Wort. Diese doofe Schuleule wollt mir den Brief nicht geben"

„DAS kann nicht sein, was im Himmelswillen hat Dumbledore zu sich genommen? Ich wusste es, wer den lieben langen Tag Zitronendrops ist, kann einfach nicht ganz bei Sinnen sein", verzweifelt lies Lily sich in den Sessel gegenüber James fallen.

Dieser lachte „Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Diese Bonbons scheinen langsam aber sicher sein Gehirn anzufressen"

Lily lachte kurz, doch das verging ihr schnell wieder, als ihr klar wurde, wer da vor ihr saß.

James beobachte Lily einen Augenblick. „komm zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, da denkt man ja die Welt würde untergehen. Es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können" versuchte James sie aufzumuntern.

„Ach ja und wie bitte" fauchte Lily ihn an

„Zum Beispiel mit Sirius" lachte James

Lily schnaubte. Man konnte leichter mit einem Affen zusammenarbeiten als mit Sirius.

„Also was hältst du davon wenn wir nun anfangen?" James blickte sie freundlich an.

Lily nickte, und innerlich verfluchte sie Dumbledore. Das ist doch alles wieder auf seinen Mist gewachsen.

Die beiden setzten die Hogsmead Ausflüge fest, sprachen kurz Halloween an, überlegten ob sie Weihnachten auch was machen sollte, was sie aber dann wieder verwarfen, da die meisten Schüler ja weihnachten nach Hause fahren.

„Hmm, wie wäre es wenn wir für den Abschlussjahrgang einen Ball machen?" schlug Lily vorsichtig vor. Sie rechnete fest damit das James sich darüber Lustig machte und sie damit aufzog wie kitschig und spießig das sei.

Doch zu ihren erstaunen geschah nicht dergleichen. James saß still da und schien in Gedanken versunken.  
"Vielleicht hat er es ja nicht gehört", überlegte Lily

Sie wollte es gerade noch mal sagen

„Das ist eigentlich eine super Idee. Die Frauen könnten Abendkleider tragen und die Männer Anzug oder so. Wie wäre der Abend nach der Zeugnisausgabe?"

Lily starre James mit großen Augen an. Sie hat mit allem gerechnet aber damit nun wirklich nicht. Und vor allem, wieso drückt er sich so gewählt aus? Frauen und Männer!

„Lass uns dass erst mit Dumbledore bereden, es wird einen Grund haben, wieso es das noch nie gab". Antwortet Lily und erhob sich.

„Ich wird dann mal schnell bei meinen Freundinnen vorbeischauen, bevor wir uns mit den Vertrauensschüler treffen"

„Warte" rief James plötzlich „Ich komm ein Stück mit, dann können wir gleich den ersten Rundgang machen."

Lily nickte zustimmend und stillschweigend gingen die beiden durch den Zug.

An Lilysabteil angekommen, verabschiedeten sie sich kurz.

James ging weiter, anscheinend saßen die Rumtreiber irgendwo dahinten. Lily wollt gerade die Abteilungstür öffnen.  
"Potter" rief sie, der angesprochene drehte sich um an blicktet sie fragend an..

„Wie ist es eigentlich so, wenn man sein ganzes Leben unter ne eisernen Maske leben muss, man plötzlich befreit wird und in Freiheit leben darf? War es schwer James zu überlisten?"

James stand wie angewurzelt im Zug. Er verstand kein Wort, doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, verschwand Lily im Abteil

Vielen Dank an alle für die Reviews!

LEJPFAN: Hmm gute Frage, warum Lily in Gryffindor gelandet ist ;) aber du wirst es mir nachsehen das ich nicht weiter drauf eingehe.

ChrissiTine: Vielen dank. Hat dieses mal etwas länger mit den Chap gedauert. Es ist aber nicht so das ich nicht schreibe, ich mir fallen tausende Dinge ein, aber nur kommt das alles später vor.

Ginns: Danke für deinen Tipp. Nur leider bin ich was die deutsche Grammatik betrifft eine totale niete. Sollte mir vll. Ne Beta Leserin suchen.

Lily Witchcraft: Auch die ei großes Danke. Ich werde versuchen jetzt schneller ein neues Kapitel online zustellen. ;)


End file.
